


Spoiled

by tally_hoed



Series: Spoiled [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Spoiled

“Honey, I’m home!” Luhan singsongs as he traipses into the apartment. He can hear the shower running which explains why no one answers him.

Usually though, there would be some scent wafting from the kitchen indicating that Yixing had started making dinner. If there wasn’t, he was either too fucked up or too fucked out to care.

Hoping for the latter, Luhan deposits his bag on the couch before making his way into the bedroom. Just as he’d hoped, Yixing is curled up on the bed, steady stream of breaths puffing out of his pursed lips. The dark blue sheets are tangled in his legs and the smell of sex gets stronger the longer Luhan stays and watches him.

Too entranced in watching the brunette sleep, Luhan is startled when long arms wrap around his waist and he feels a body pressed firmly against his back.

“Kris, you’re dripping water on my clothes.” It’s nothing but a statement, no real annoyance in his voice and he laughs a little when Kris shakes his head and water droplets fly everywhere.

“How was your day?” The taller murmurs against his ear, hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt. Luhan sighs when fingers slip through his shirt and start tracing around his stomach.

“Busy. Stressful. But what else is new.” The fingers are dipping lower now, Luhan leaning back onto Kris because he knows any second, his legs are going to turn to jelly.

Kris knows this too, which is why he’s pushing him to the bed, sliding his shirt off his shoulders as they go. Luhan turns around to sit on the bed, careful not to hit the still sleeping Yixing. He eyes Kris lustfully, a towel slung around his hips the only thing hindering his full naked state.

“You want me to help relieve some of your stress?” Kris teases playfully, running a hand through Luhan’s shock blonde hair.

“Yeah, but…” He glances towards Yixing, the boy slightly nuzzling his pillow now.

“I’m sure he’s up for round two. Let’s wake him up and find out.”

Luhan smirks slightly, waking Yixing up being one of his favourite things to do. He doesn’t have one set way of going about it, choosing to do whatever he feels like, always wondering what reaction the younger will give him.

He maneuvers himself so he has a knee either side of Yixing’s thighs and drags the sheet down to uncover his bare body. His pale white skin only faintly marred by small bruises on his hips and what looks like red bite marks over his chest. Beautiful.

Kris watches Luhan trace patters up Yixing’s legs, so softly as though he might break. And he could. Between Kris and Luhan, Yixing could easily end up broken, body torn with no way of being fixed. But all Yixing worries about is his heart.

‘Don’t break my heart.’ He had whispered to them, back at the start. Out of everything they could break, he worried about his heart.

“Yixing.” Luhan almost sings his name before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, eyelids, nose and finally mouth.

Kris finally joins them on the bed, discarding his towel as he kneels on the other side of Yixing. He runs a hand up the bare arm, eliciting a shiver from the younger. Even after a steaming shower, Kris is cold. Yixing is always warmer in comparison to Kris and Luhan. It should bother him, but he has no problems curling up between them, pressed so close they can feel his heart beating.

No matter how many times they both tried to get him dressed before cuddling, he always refused.

‘Sharing my body heat.’ He would always argue, as if his warmth could spread through them. Sometimes Kris felt a heat spread through his body when he was pressed close to Yixing, he couldn’t say for sure if it was actual warmth or just the feeling the boy gave him.

There’s a muffled yawn before the bed shifts and Yixing is staring up at them, gaze hooded by tiredness. A smile breaks out and Luhan swiftly leans down to plant a kiss on the dimple that appears. Kris feels a small hand grabbing onto his, intertwining fingers and giving a quick squeeze.

The smile quickly turns to a pout when Luhan gets off the bed to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. It’s Kris’s turn to deliver a kiss, inhaling everything that is Zhang Yixing.

Luhan returns to the bed, dotting kisses across Kris’s shoulder blade before returning his attention to Yixing. He smells so much like the both of them - Luhan’s vanilla body wash and Kris’s woody cologne - it almost drives Luhan insane with want.

In the beginning, marking Yixing was a big deal to Luhan. He was possessive and he didn’t like sharing with anyone that wasn’t Kris. He would leave bites and bruises across the expanse of pale skin, murmuring words that claimed Yixing as theirs. His behaviour had toned down somewhat when Yixing had moved in, integrated himself so much into Luhan’s world that there was no way he could ever be taken away.

Sharing clothes, sharing space, smelling like all three of them at once, it was Yixing’s own way of telling them both that he was staying – he was theirs.

Yixing sighs happily as he sits back, four hands dancing across his skin, together. Luhan and Kris share a kiss, keeping it short and sweet so they can get back to taking care of Yixing. His legs are spread apart so carefully and he fights the urge to tell them off for treating him like a piece of fine china. But he knows Luhan would make some joke about how he is a fine piece of china, so he bites his tongue and spreads his legs further, wriggling into a comfortable position.

He’s still stretched from his time spent with Kris earlier, so there’s no sting when Luhan rubs a finger into him. He whines when he adds another one, wishing he would just get on with it.

“It’s okay Lu, I’m ready.” He grinds down on Luhan’s fingers to emphasize his point and thankfully the fingers are withdrawn. Luhan leans down to kiss him, playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He says sweetly, planting kisses down his neck and chest. Yixing has no chance to respond when Kris takes his cock in his hand, slowly twisting his wrist as he jerks him off.

Yixing lets out a whine, wanting more. He’s lucky they aren’t teasing him like they normally do. Driving him to the edge before bringing him back again and again until he’s a writhing mess, clinging to the bed sheets and begging for release.

He feels more kisses being pressed to his knee, his thigh and finally Luhan pushes into him. He’s comfortable on his back, Kris’s hand on him and Luhan pressed against his hips, but he wants to be closer.

He vocalises his thoughts and within seconds he’s in Luhan’s lap, Kris pressed to his back delivering kisses down his spine. Luhan starts to move, securing his hands around Yixing’s waist and delivering a bite just under his ear.

Everything is magnified when it happens, Yixing can feel all of Luhan inside of him and he cries out from the pleasure of it all. He knows how different sex can be, so he revels in these moments, where love is poured onto him from all angles and the words whispered into his ears are promises he can trust.

Luhan moves faster and Kris snakes a hand between their bodies to take Yixing’s neglected cock in his hand. Yixing clutches harder at Luhan, bringing their mouths together to share a wet kiss. He can feel himself start to lose it, Kris rubbing his thumb down the head of his cock. He wants it to last longer, wants to please them both as best he can, but when they simultaneously bite down on either side of his neck he loses himself completely.

He comes with a shudder, head lolling back onto Kris’s chest and hands falling down Luhan’s sides. Luhan stops moving and Yixing can feel how hard he still is.

“Keep going.” He rasps out and pushes himself so he’s leaning against Luhan now.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to –“ Yixing finds the strength to grind down onto Luhan again, before he can even finish the sentence.

“Move, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Kris helps, by lifting Yixing when he can’t, lapping at the bites on his neck from before. Yixing cries out from the sensitivity, but clings to Luhan to keep him from stopping. The only signs of Luhan’s impending orgasm are the speed of his thrusts and the way his fingers tighten on Yixing’s hips. He comes inside Yixing, nuzzling at his neck until he’s brought down from his high. Yixing shakes under him and cringes when Luhan eventually pulls out.

He presses a quick kiss to Yixing’s lips before laying Yixing down on the bed and curling beside him. Yixing could go to sleep, but he can see that Kris is still hard and it’s his job to look after him. When Yixing makes a move to push Kris down, he receives a shake of the head and a smile.

“It’s okay, I can take care of it.”

Yixing blatantly ignores him, ignoring the hurt in his lower body when he bends down to lick at Kris’s cock.

He peers back up at Kris, knowing that the latter loves watching him like this.

“Let me take care of you.” He answers softly.

He feels Luhan stroking his back as he takes Kris in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue in the way he knows Kris prefers.

It’s not that he often gets off on giving blowjobs, but he certainly enjoys the sounds he gets out of Kris when he goes down on him. Even Luhan can’t compare and in Yixing’s opinion, Luhan has the best mouth for this kind of thing.

But this is what Yixing can do for Kris, so he enjoys every second of it. He hums around Kris’s cock and inwardly smiles at the groan he gets. There are fingers tugging slightly at his hair now, so he relaxes his throat and takes in as much as he can.

When Kris feels his cock hit the back of Yixing’s throat, his hips stutter and he lets out a string of curses before encouraging Yixing to continue. There are many looks that Kris likes on Yixing’s face, when he’s sleeping, when’s he about to come and the one right now as he peers up from between his legs. His pouty lips are wrapped perfectly around Kris, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed.

Soon enough, Kris is done with Yixing’s ministrations and comes with a loud moan that echoes around the room. Yixing swallows everything, licking up the softening cock before nestling in between Kris and Luhan. He shivers at the cold bodies pressed against him, but holds on tight when the both move to put space between them. He’s spoiled he knows, but he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with what he wants. He knows that when he wakes up he’ll be all wrapped up and they’ll be out of the bed, so for now he holds them both close and drifts off to sleep with lips pressed to his forehead and to the back of his neck.


End file.
